Sioban Salazar
"If you're here to wish harm upon those I care about, then get the hell out of my face." Sioban Salazar is a Permanent Original Character that was created by DyerDexter under the Manifest by the name of Judd Hayase. He is an anti-social character with emotional problems that perfers to keep to himself other than a selective group of people he trusts. His most visible trait is Emotions which makes him important to the creator due to Sioban being based off the trait of Emotions. Sioban's known alias is Sioban Amorosa. His nicknames are Jay and Jayls. He is currently used in a roleplay group called Munstar-Academy . Apperance Sioban has a set color scheme he must have in his clothes that he wears: red, black, and green. His hair is short and spiky, styled into a slight mohawk manner but more loose. The front part of his hair is dyed green while the rest of his hair is his natural black hair color. He likes to wear casual simplifed clothes such as a double layered shirt with jeans. His usual outfit consists of: red short sleeve shirt with a black long sleeve shirt under it and black jeans along with red with hints of green shoes. His eyes are naturally orange. He has many scars on his body and most visible ones are the one on right side of his neck and right side of his jawline. Other scars are hidden by his clothes since they're around his hips, chest, and back. He has some bite marks that are permanent on his legs and arms, including his shoulders. He has a tattoo on back of his left hand which is a design he made for himself. He wears his wedding band on his ring finger which is silver band. He has many piercings also: snake bites, one on his right ear, one on his right eyebrow, both nipples, above his anus hole, two on his penis, two on his left ear, and his belly button. Personality Attentive l Caring l Demanding l Faithful l Honest Grumpy l Impatient l Jealous l Moody l Pensive Sioban rather keep to himself due to mistrusting of others based on his past experience with people outside of his family and close friends, including his lover. He appears to be wise beyond his years due to his ongoing struggles throughout his young adult years where he had turned to drugs for comfort for everything that had gone wrong for him. He was forced into withdrawal by his current lover, Odio, three times. He has a strong love for books and literature as he appreciates the beauty in the nature and in the personalities of people. He tends to read people by their eyes and the way they act or hold their postures. Sioban doesn't usually deal well with bullshit or any dramas that are considered petty. Sioban has been under so much stress and negativity throughout his life that he appears to be a harden person. But really, under that shell Sioban projects, he is a kind person who just relearning how to be more kinder to other people and be gentle to them. This is why he appears to be rough and angry person. He has strong beliefs and morals that he is more than willing to fight for them. He is a very caring young male who would anything to help out his friends but he doesn't appreciate others throwing that in his face. He does not believe in babying others because he views that it won't benefit them in long run. He tends to overthink some things but most of the time, he's pensive and thinking of better ways. He can be jealous if others touch or even want his lover sexually. History Sioban was born to Spryte Salazar who was a single father. Sioban was born with the curse like Honorato, Ajay, and Javierro did. He was well protected by his older brother, Treyll. Treyll and Spryte always tried their best to provide Sioban a stable home since Sioban was born with emotional issues from the woman that had given birth to him. Sioban was very easily hurt, angered, depressed, and cries very quickly. It was hard to keep Sioban happy, let alone truly happy. Sioban's mother, Spryte, found his biological father at age 4, Luciano Amorosa. Luciano would always carry him or clean his fur. Luciano has played a huge role in Sioban's life. While he was living with his father, he had met a young man by the name of Odio who was very interested in him because he was a pretty dragofox. Sioban would be in Odio's arms as if the raven haired male wouldn't let go of him. However just before Sioban turned 6, Luciano and everything started to fall apart and he was back with only Treyll and Spryte. Sioban was 7 years old when he first found an injured dragon. This dragon was a size of a baby dragon when Sioban found him. Little did Sioban know that the dragon was Odio Amorosa. Sioban tried to coax the dragon out of its hiding place so he could help tend to the wing but he was bitten hard on his hand by the dragon. Finally the dragon allowed Sioban to take care of it until its wing was healed. It was released by Sioban but it didn't want to leave Sioban. So the dragon was always around the kid, regardless of where they were. One night, Sioban had to go to a friend's house for a while, the dragon was found crying and walking all over the household, looking for Sioban. Sioban would always carry the dragon or let it rest on his shoulder or head when he moved around in the house or outside of the house. The dragon was his very close friend and Sioban felt very relaxed around the dragon. Sioban was being picked on by Treyll and the dragon bit Treyll and pulled off an innocent look with a mew. That incident alone gotten Sioban grounded to his room and he spent his time petting and playing with the dragon. Sioban had always been around the dragon for so long that when Sioban reached age of 14, the dragon had disappeared. Assuming that Treyll had taken the dragon away because Treyll and the dragon had conflicts with each other, Sioban was very hurt and felt betrayed. Almost a year had passed since the disappearance of the dragon, Spryte had fallen to the curse and was killed by Zeke Dezan who came to take Sioban to safety and left Treyll behind because Treyll had also fell to the curse after Spryte died. Sioban had reached the age of 17 when Zeke decided to ship him off to Balamb for schooling. Sioban was at that school for a while where he had bumped into Odio. Odio was 24 at the time when Sioban bumped into him. However, neither of them recognized each other from their childhood days. Odio felt jealously and flares of anger when anyone hit on Sioban while Sioban felt scared, nervousness, and small when they hit on him. Sioban and Odio had a spar with each other where they were rivals from the moment on but when Odio heard that Sioban was "Jayls/Jay", Odio dropped his gunblade in middle of a spar and walked up to Sioban, pulled him close and refused to let go of him. He even looked right into Sioban's orange eyes and finally asked him 'What color are my eyes?' Sioban, being easily scared and nervous, tried to avoid Odio but he ran into him again and finally agreed to go out with Odio. Sioban soon lost his virginity to Odio and he stayed with him until Odio graduated and was nowhere to be found again. Sioban soon graduated from the school he was attending. He went into Organization Twilight world where he ran into Odio again. What he had discovered really scarred him and broke his heart into pieces: Odio was happily in a relationship with a man named Ian. Sioban didn't approach Odio, instead Sioban ran to Javierro where he was already about to lose himself to the curse, causing Javierro to freeze him into a large block of ice and dumped Sioban into a river. Sioban was stuck in that ice block, calming down until he was rescued by Odio. Pretending to forgotten everything about Odio, Sioban was taken under Odio's wing and was retrained in magic again. Every time Sioban saw Odio happy with Ian, he slowly allowed his own emotional balance to go haywire to point where it could have been the death of him. Sioban decided to try lessening the pain of seeing his very trusted ex lover with Ian by going ahead and doing Cocaine and Meth. Sioban was soon found by a woman named Crisis who been his girlfriend for a good while so he could trust her as he trusts Odio. She wasn't aware of Sioban's full history or the usage of drugs he was doing. So Sioban was a bad boyfriend for her because he didn't have anything straight; He was too fucked up in the head and heart. Realizing this, Sioban ran away from Odio and Ian when Odio and Ian decided to move to Tranquil Town. Sioban ran to Sinclair Manor where Crisis had taken his memories of Odio completely out of him. He was conscious clean and a bit happier than before. However, Sioban DID NOT stop his drug usage there. It gotten worse there. Sioban didn't want to further damage his friendship with Crisis so he ran to Tranquil Town where he ran into Ian. Not remembering who Ian was, Sioban just treated him like just a random person. Soon, being aware of Rhys, the drug dealer in Tranquil Town, Sioban stole one pack of cocaine AFTER Odio had found him fucked up first time and had to nurse him back. Sioban was hurt by some things that Crisis had said to him when he tried to return to her as a friend which led to him being gravely depressed and doing drugs again. Sioban was soon grabbed by Odio and forced to undergo withdrawl again. It hurt Odio very much to see Sioban like that. Sioban has been drug free since the last forced withdrawl. He returned back to Organization Twilight and Odio was back with Ian. So Sioban decided to stay there for a bit before taking off his dog tags, walking right out of there, and ready to let the curse end him. He wandered through countless of worlds for a few years. At age 21, Sioban was seen again in Organization Twilight but very close to losing control of himself. Sioban almost lost control over the curse when Odio appeared again to save him. Odio had the dog tags around his neck and kneeled down in front of the fallen Sioban and placed the dog tags back on him. Sioban then was both relieved and angry that Odio had saved him. However, Odio had broken up with Ian for unknown reasons and just claimed Sioban as his lover once again. Sioban and Odio had shared a very good life together, and gotten married. They were living a peaceful life that Odio worked hard to build for Sioban, being aware of the emotional issues Sioban has. After a few years of living with Odio and having kids of his own, it was unclear of what was going on inside Sioban during this time but it seemed as if he had made a change inside himself. He have became a teacher, editor, and a part of a gang. But one thing stood out the most, Sioban became more involved in his roles and jobs as time passed. Odio may have worked his rear off to make sure Sioban had a stable emotional life but all it did was push Sioban on a true road of recovery. He had completed that road back to himself to the way he was before his drug abuse. Now he is a man of his word and he is more confident of himself. Powers and Weapons Sioban's element is Pure Energy which allows Sioban to manipulate the energy in its purest form around him to solidify it into physical attacks and defense and in some cases, spells. Sioban is able to materialize the energy around him to defend himself from other attacks or able to form it into an attack move. He is able to fuse the element of Pure Energy with magic spells or weapons. Sioban's choice of weapons are: Hammers. Rank: 10/10 : Stamina: 3/5 : Defense: 5/5 : Offense: 2/5 : Strength: 5/5 : Agility: 2/5 : Speed: 3/5 Relationships *'Oso 'Odio' Amorosa: '''Sioban's husband and older brother. Oso was born to Alexandra de la Rosa and Luciano Amorosa but he shares half of the blood that Sioban has due to their shared father. While Sioban was living with his father, Oso and Sioban became good friends and Odio was very much interested in Sioban due to him being a pretty dragofox. Oso would carry Sioban around everywhere. During their separation, Oso had been injured as a dragon where Sioban had nursed the wing back to help and Oso was unable to leave Sioban then so he became Sioban's pet dragon until Sioban was 14 years old. Once Sioban entered the Balamb school, Oso had a spar with Sioban which was paused halfway because Oso realized that the guy he was sparring against was Sioban Salazar. From that moment on, Oso had tried to court Sioban into a relationship with him which happened. Oso is Sioban's first love, first time everything. Oso also had disappeared after he graduated from Balamb and lost contact with Sioban so when Sioban found him again, he was with another man by the name of Ian. The relationship with Ian ultimately almost costed Sioban his life because Sioban in the end, took off the dog tags and allowed the curse to devour him but Oso had found Sioban after the breakup with Ian and placed the tags back around his neck. Oso had forced Sioban through three withdrawals from the drug usage. They finally gotten married and now live a peaceful life where Oso had worked hard to build for Sioban due to the emotional issues. *'Spryte Salazar: Sioban's real mother who had been a single father for most of Sioban's childhood. Spryte may have fell to the curse of Salazar but he had done everything to protect his sons, especially Sioban. Spryte had help from Treyll to try provide a stable life style for Sioban to grow up in. Spryte was trying his best to keep his strong trusted relationship with Sioban because it was cruical to Sioban in the long run. *'''Luciano Amorosa: Sioban's real father who is a successor to a devil throne. Luciano would always be loving towards Sioban by carrying him around since Sioban was small enough. He would even clean Sioban's dragoferret fur when it was due for cleaning. Luciano was extremely overprotective of Sioban due to Sioban's emotional problems and wished to give his son a very stable lifestyle. This was a dream down the pipe because when Sioban turned 6, Luciano was wisked out of the family picture for a duty call. It should be noted that Sioban did feel stabled and secured around Luciano. *'Lakin Salazar:' Lakin is Sioban's older brother who had already been out of the picture for quite a chuck out of Sioban's life. However Lakin returned into Sioban's life when Sioban was in his late teens. Lakin was the calm brother who provided calmness to Sioban's life. *'Treyll Salazar: '''Sioban's older brother who had taken care of Sioban and had fun picking on him at times like an older brother he is. Treyll would always try his best to provide Sioban a stable home with their mother because of Sioban's emotional issues. *'Juntai 'Marko' Amorosa: Sioban's older brother and Honorato's husband. Marko and Sioban share a good relationship where Marko's happy personality balances out Sioban's anger. *'''Remy 'Xiodo' Amorosa: Sioban's older brother and Javierro's husband. Sioban and Remy share a mellow relationship where Remy's upbeat personality helps with Sioban's grumpiness. *'Ian:' Ian was Oso's ex-boyfriend whom Oso was with for a good while and the relationship between them had harmed Sioban's emotions. Sioban doesn't hold a gurdge against Ian, rather he wants to forget that his husband today had once dated Ian. But Sioban respects Ian as a person and would treat him as a person. The relationship that Ian had with Oso had damanged Sioban emotionally to point of starting the drug usage. This had led to Sioban's first withdrawl. *'Crisis Sinclair:' Crisis Sinclair was Sioban's girlfriend at one point but their relationship was full of deciving and lies. Lies were spread by someone else through Crisis and Sioban not being completely honest with her. Sioban had trusted her as much as he trusts Oso but she had disappeared out of his life, wishing she never had met him. Sioban couldn't blame her for not wanting have never met him because he felt like he was a bad boyfriend to her because he didn't have anything straight and the fact that he was on drugs while in a relationship with her. He did go to her manor where he wanted a fresh start but he never stopped his drug habits. Their relationship is strained by Sioban's actions. However, when she had said a few hurtful things perviously, it had ultimately lead to Sioban's third withdrawl from his choice of drugs. *'Javierro Salazar: '''Javierro is a cousin of Sioban's. Javierro's happy go lucky personality allowed Sioban to able to find a way to emotionally balance himself out. He has a strong trust bond with Javierro when it came to emotional problems. *'Honorato Salazar:' Honorato is a cousin of Sioban's. Honorato has been a strong confidence person for Sioban which allowed Sioban to learn how to be himself rather than trying to meet people's expectations of him. *'Zeke Dezan:' Zeke had taken care of Sioban when the curse of Salazar fell upon Spyrte. Zeke decided that it was best for him to go to Balamb to train in magic in hopes that by making Sioban strong, Sioban was going to able to break the chain of the curse. Zeke and Sioban has a somewhat shaky relationship due to Zeke unable to understand the importance of protecting Sioban's emotions. *'Rhys: '''The drug dealer, Rhys, was the one who gotten a pack of cocaine stolen by Sioban. This happened when Sioban was in Tranquil Town. This had led to Sioban's second withdrawl. Trivia *Sioban used to be a drug addict but has been through the withdrawls three times. His choice of drugs were cocaine and meth. *He tends to spend most of his time in a bookstore, reading books in comfortable places, etc. Books gives him a sense of safety or rather bubble of safety. *He is more of a listener than someone that will talk. Msa sioban salazar by dyerdexter-d68u4q5.jpg|Sioban Salazar MSA Application|link=http://munstar-academy.deviantart.com/art/MSA-Sioban-Salazar-377639789 Sioban salazar by dyerdexter-d68tmdn.png|Sioban Salazar Official Design|link=http://dyerdexter.deviantart.com/art/Sioban-Salazar-377616011 Category:Characters Category:Salazar Category:Permanent Original Character